From the folded state, it is only necessary to start unfolding the stand for it to then unfold automatically under the action of resilient return means.
Conversely, the stand is folded against the action of the return means.
The applicant has been developing stands of this type for some time.
He began with information display stands. This type of display unit can be used for point-of-sale communication or visual advertising, and is in the form of a column. Display units of this type are described in document FR 2 824 946.
The applicant then proposed display stands in which the interior space, in the unfolded state, is left free so that an item can slide therein or the stand can slide round an item, which may or may not project beyond the stand. Such display units are described in document FR 2 915 305.
Moreover, the applicant had already proposed information support columns for point of sale communication or visual advertising that could also receive items such as those described in document FR 2 847 062.
The applicant has also already proposed display units produced on a similar principle but designed primarily to support or present items and incidentally, information. They will be described below.
An item display unit is already known from document WO2005/004677 comprising a polyhedral compartment articulated so that it can change between a flat folded state and an open, unfolded operational state to receive an item, retractable means for retaining the compartment in the unfolded open state and resilient return means for the retaining means in the non-retracted retaining position, the compartment being laid flat by retracting the retaining means against the action of the resilient means.
It will be recalled that a polyhedron is a body with flat faces.
However, the compartment of document WO2005/004677 cannot support a body or any item of substantial weight.
In patent application FR 2 928 528, the applicant therefore recently proposed an elementary support of the type described above in which the compartment comprises a polyhedral sleeve with articulation edges and at least one retractable pivoting retaining wall, said retractable pivoting retaining wall being a bracing wall between a ceiling face and a floor face with which it forms a force descent means.
The retaining wall is a retractable bracing wall.
In these circumstances, the compartment can support on the ceiling surface a body or any item of significant weight, or even another elementary support or indeed a plurality of such supports.
In other words, in the unfolded and open state of the compartment, the ceiling face and the bracing wall form a force descent means to the ground.
However, in such a support, bracing and force descent are provided by the retractable pivoting retaining wall.
Although the applicant does not intend to limit the scope of his rights to a set of compartments-supports, the improvement proposed in the present application results from the fact that when the presentation of a plurality of items is desired, it is necessary in order to form the force descent in its entirety to assemble, following separate manufacture, a plurality of compartments with a plurality of force descent retractable walls. The manufacture and assembly of the compartments can be costly, particularly as they require the use of relatively rigid cardboard.
The applicant has therefore sought to avoid the use of said retractable, pivoting, retaining and force descent wall.